


The Pencil Climb!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Sam climbs a building to get his pencil back!





	The Pencil Climb!

It was late on a Tuesday night and Sam was looking for a pencil.

"Where is my pencil?" he said.

"I see it over there on top of the Empire State Building!" Dean said.

"What how do you even see that?" Sam said. "It is so high up!"

"I have special power vision because I drank a potion from Charlie," Dean said.

"What Charlie is a witch now?" Sam said.

"Yeah she learned from her mom," Dean said.

"Okay anyway I will climb the building now," Sam said. So he started to climb the Empire State Building because he wanted to get to the top for the pencil.

When he got there, he saw that it wasn't a pencil at all. It was a shapeshifter!

"Oh no!" Sam said because the shapeshifter pushed him off the building.

"Save me!" Sam said.

Dean ran around but he didn't know if he could save Sam because Sam was falling so far. "I will save him!" Castiel said and then he jumped up really high and he caught Sam and smashed through a window of the building.

"You are safe now," Castiel said.

"Thank you" Sam said. "Also there is a shapeshifter on the roof."

Castiel jumped onto the roof and he got the shapeshifter but it was actually a pencil after all because Sam just didn't see it good it in the dark and he slipped on it and fell off the building.

"Here is your pencil" Castiel said to Sam.

"Thank you!" Sam said.

The End


End file.
